<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next to Me by beardnbeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407121">Next to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardnbeans/pseuds/beardnbeans'>beardnbeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Mythical Morning, Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/F, gender swap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardnbeans/pseuds/beardnbeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gender swapped college Au that nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett had heard it a thousand times. “You should be a model.” She was absurdly tall at a staggering 6’ 7, and arguably pretty fit. But hearing the words purr out of the mouth of the gorgeous brunette next to her, for the first time she was actually considering it. </p><p>Rhett rubbed the back of her neck and smiled down at the girl in glasses, “Maybe I’ll do that.” </p><p>“My name’s Charlie, but all my friends call me Link.”, Link extended an eager hand towards Rhett. </p><p>“Link.”, Rhett rolled the name around in her mouth, testing it out. “I like that.” The taller girl smiled wide and shook Link’s hand. “My name is Henrietta. Henrietta Mclaughlin, but I absolutely hate it so I go by Rhett.” </p><p>“Oh wow. Rhett huh? That fits you really well.” Link smiled up at Rhett and the poor girl damn near fell over. Link was cute. Like really really cute. She had a strong jaw but overall soft face, and gorgeous flowing dark hair that almost reached the top of her jeans. Rhett was suddenly self conscious of her messy curls pulled into a tight knot on the top of her head. </p><p>“I’ve heard this professor is kind of an butthole.”, Link said, scrunching up her face like she was anticipating his entrance. Rhett laughed lightly. </p><p>“He’s not that bad. I used to go out with one of his T.A.s so I kinda know him already.”, Rhett said, gesturing to the group of upperclassmen in the front of the class.</p><p>“No way! Which one? It’s gotta be that guy in the red sweater. He’s so hot.”, Link looked toward the man in question, sighing.</p><p>Rhett didn’t really try to hide the fact that she was gay. To most who saw her it was a pretty obvious assumption to make. She was wearing baggy cuffed jeans and a short sleeve button up. Certainly she would be mistaken for a gay man before a straight girl? </p><p>“Actually it’s the one in the yellow sundress.”, Rhett mumbled, avoiding Link’s eyes. </p><p>“oh.”, Link felt heat flushing her face and neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t know you were, you know.” </p><p>“A lesbian?”, Rhett scoffed. </p><p>“Yeah. A lesbian. I’m sorry. Where I’m from it’s not-“</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”, Rhett interjected. </p><p>“I just really-“</p><p>“I said don’t worry about it.”, Rhett rose from her seat and swung her book bag over her shoulder before marching down another aisle and sitting down next to some guy who looked asleep. There was only a seat between them but Rhett felt like the distance was enough to get her point across. No way was she going to let another straight girl give her shit about the way she lived her life. </p><p>Man, Link had really screwed this up. She rubbed her temples before exhaling a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. The professor entered the room and immediately jumped into outlining this semester of ComSci 402. Link tapped her pen against her desk and for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to write down a single thing. She caught Rhett out of the corner of her eye taking diligent notes and occasionally thumbing through a text book. It was fascinating to watch her work. Her tall but elegant form disrupting the space around her unapologetically. Before Link even realized, class was over. She longingly watched the tall blonde rise from her desk and exit the room. That day she decided that somehow, someway she was going to become best friends with Rhett Mclaughlin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This makes me so squishy to write. Love these ladies.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>